For Blue Skies
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: She wrote the letter as last hope. She mailed it with the intend of recieveing one back, it was out of love and regret that she sent it. She'll wonder if the letter ever got to her the other person.
1. Dear Mitchie

**A/N: You may want to listen to the song **_**For Blue Skies **_**by **_**Strays Dont Sleep **_**at least for the letter part. **

To someone on the outside the women standing at the corner would appear normal. But the women standing at the corner in front of the mailbox with a crinkled letter in her hand, has a reason to be standing there. Shes stood there many winter days before the same letter held tightly in her hand, staring at the mailbox until someone has the courage to ask if she's ok.

She isn't ok and hasn't been in the year that has past. She's has story of love and happiness, and she has a story betrayal and heartbreak, shes living it now.

She had never intended on writing the letter, but at the sight of the first snow fall she knew it was something that was necessary. She wasn't sure if it was a last attempt to hold what love she wanted to believe was still there, or if it was mean't as closure. She doesn't expect any response back, some part of her knows the letter is in false hope.

So standing there a week after she first say the snow fall, she continues to hold the letter in her hand. Uncertainty tugs at her just as in the days before her. The letter itself tells of every emotion that has been bottled up since her best friend, her lover, and worst enemy had left. She can tell you every word written on the white piece of paper, she could tell you that fear and betrayal sits with every one of loopy letters on the page. If you look close enough you would see the love that is hidden under it all.

She's shaking now, maybe its from the hard down pore of snow or maybe its the uncertainty. She's getting farther this time then she has any other day, this time she reaches for the handle of the box that already holds other memories. She wonders if their stories are as twisted as hers.

The door pounds against the box once she lets go. Her shoulder sink in defeat unnoticeable to the outside world, her actions hidden in the long coat wrapped around her body. She looks away from blue box and towards the city street, now blanketed in snow. The city itself is covered in snow, she doesn't mind though its welcomed change.

Sighing she looks back at postal box and wonders if she should walk away and throw the letter in trash. She knows she can't, this letter is something that holds the weight of her world, and she can't walk away from it even if she wanted to.

She stands there for more time thinking about the person the letter is written for. She wonders if the letter will reach her, and if does will it be read as many times as it has here.

The words written on the sheet of secrets echos in her mind as she reaches again for the handle.

_Dear Mitchie, _

_Its been a long year since you left, since we last spoke. Are you as surprised as I am? That I'm writing you. I hear your famous now, just like you always wanted right? Is everything you lost worth everything you gained? _

_I watched the snow fall a few days ago and I thought of you. It isn't the first time that I've thought of you since you left but I never thought of writing you until I saw the snow. Remember the winters in the park? The snow angels and cuddling under the trees, I understand if you dont. You've forgotten alot of things._

_I never believed you, I wanted to so bad but I couldn't. Not after you changed, it was hard to believe anything anymore. What did I miss between then and now? _

_Do you get homesick? I know your far from here now, Hollywood right? How is it? Is it as great as New York? I never left, I think some part of me wants to believe that you would have come back by now. Saying your sorry and that it was the biggest mistake of your life. Part of me knew it was never going to happen. It was right along. I was right all along. _

_You left alot as you got on the plane last year. Have you thought about it all? Everything you left, the people you left. I was one of them, but I guess you left me long before the plane ride. _

_Even through everything you should know that I watch you show. I wonder if your smile is real. I listen to your music too, your still amazing, but what do I know. You were the the one that said I should leave the talent to the people who have it. _

_I was looking through the album you made me, just before you changed. Before Hollywood and your new life became more important. I still look at the pictures, holding on to the past I guess. You've always been hard to let go. Was I hard to let go of? I don't think so. My favorite is the one of last christmas when we cuddling on the car ride to the cabin, you were sleeping on my shoulder, you looked innocent. I know your not anymore. _

_Are you still living the Hollywood life or have you changed again? I know you said it was your life and not mine but I still care, even if your thousands of miles away now. I'll never get use to you being away, or you not needing me as much as I need you. Do you still need me? _

_I forgive you, I was never mean't to stay mad at you. The words, the hatred you showed that day it means nothing and so much at the same time. We may never be what we were before, but please never doubt that I forgive you. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never left even after you told me you didn't need nor want me anymore. I'm still here in the same city and if look close enough you would find me here where you left me, hoping for blue skies._

She couldn't find the strength to put her name at the end of the letter. Something about putting her name there would have some how ruined it.

Pulling the handle she grips the letter alittle tighter before letting go, watching as it slides landing silently with the rest of the letters. She walks away from the postal box on the corner of Waverly Place, she walks away with no intend of having her letter returned.

To someone on the outside she would appear to be someone simply mailing a letter, but they don't realize that she's mailing a part of her broken heart with the letter.

* * *

**A/N: Thought of this while listening to the song For Blue skies. This will be the only chapter that really has to do with the song. But I love the song so if you haven't listened you should. I bet your thinking what the hell she's starting another story?! Am I right? So if you guys hate it or dont review then I'll take it down or change it to a one shot. Let me know if I should continue please. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Dear Alex

To someone that watches her, the women that stands on the corner of Waverly Place everyday. The women that sits on the bench staring at the sky as the snow falls, they would think she's there just to be there. That she's there with not a care in the world. But the women at the corner of Waverly Place is there with every intention of holding on to the past.

Most people know her as the women that runs the Sub Station located just behind her. They don't know that she took over the resturant after her family moved away from New York. That she stayed because she secretly believed her rock star would come back for her. She had been wrong but to the people that see her everyday this is what she needed. It served as a distraction.

They don't ask her why she stands there in the same spot, at the same time everyday. If they knew they would know that she stands there because that was the same place that the love of her life left her. She can tell you the exact time that she left, she could tell you alot.

She's there today just like any other day but today she's no longer waiting. She stands there with a letter in her hand just days after she sent hers, only this one is addressed to _her. _

She's been standing there since the last of the customers and employees left, since street became quiet as night fell over the city. The snow is blown into her face, the wind picking up as the moon sits at the highest point in the sky.

She stands at the lowest.

Her body has long since numbed itself though she can't figure out if its the cold or the possiblites gripped tightly in her left hand. She sits on the cold wooden bench next to the postal box that once held her secrets, staring at the white envelope beautiful words written carefully.

Curiousity is telling her open in it, uncertainty tells her to walk away to forget. That the letter was nothing more then a mistake. She knows it wasn't she knows that she should open it, but she's waiting. She waiting for the clock to strike _9:16. _She's hoping if she waits long enough that the letter will disappear. That _she'll _appear instead. She knows it wont happen.

With shaking frail hands she delicately opens the letter. The words are written in green, its a sign of hope for her. Green is her favorite color, and she knows that she remembered.

_Dear Alex, _

_ I am surprised that you wrote, or maybe shocked is a better word. I never thought you would contact me..not after what went wrong. Not after what was said. It has been a while, actually its been exactly 356 days since I left. Fame isn't what you would think. I'm not happy and everything I lost? The only thing I lost that matters is you. _

_ I haven't forgotten. I couldn't if I wanted to, but I want to remember winters with you for as long as live. I go to the beach in the middle of the night, when I think of you. It doesn't snow here, you knew that though. I wish it did because if it did then I would be just a little closer to you. _

_ Thank you for not believing me. I didn't mean it, they mean nothing compared to you, none of this means anything without you it. It never has. Don't stop believing because of me. _

_ I don't get home sick unless you count missing you. Nothing is like New York because your there, Hollywood fails in comparison to the place that has you. I thought of going back there. Even before the plane took off, I stared at the door in hopes that I would find the courage to find you. Some part of me hoped that you would have faught your way on to the plane. _

_ I can't think of anything I left but you. I'm sorry I left you there on corner of Waverly Place, broken and lost. That I left you for something, for people that didn't care. Please tell me you still care. _

_ You still have the album? I'm surprised you haven't thrown it away after everything I put you through. Please dont let go of the past, I need you to hold on the past. Its all we have now. I still haven't let go of you, of everything you mean to me. I wouldn't let go of you if I could. I hope you dont let go. _

_ My favorite picture is one on the last page, the one of us at the park just before the snow fall. Your on the swing, do you remember what I said when I took it? 'When I make it to Hollywood I'm giving you everything. Without you fames worth nothing' I wasn't lying. Everything I have now means nothing I would give it up if you told me to. I need you. _

_ Part of me doesn't want you to forgive me. The things I said you when I walked away, they aren't meant to be forgiven. I didn't mean a word I said but I still had no right to say those things. Those words were mean't to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I still need you, I still want you. I want you more then anything in the world._

_ I'm looking for you just as your looking for me. Only I've found you...._

The letter just as hers was left without a name. The last line confusing and heartbreaking as she re-reads the letter. Memorizing every word, every sentence. Memorizing the meaning behind it all.

Tears fall silently from her eyes, landing on the white paper that holds hope. She reads the last line over before folding the letter putting in her pocket.

She lays her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. She hadn't expected her to write back, she didn't expect her to say what she did. She no longer wants written words, she wants truth. She wants to stand in front of her and hear the words voice, to make them just a little stronger.

She doesn't realize until the weight of another body is pressed to hers, that someone is here with her. That she is no longer sitting there alone. Theres no fear or questions as to why someone is holding her at night.

The whispered words tell her everything she needs to know. She know that that she's no longer alone at the corner of Waverly Place.

To someone on the outside it would look like she just found the heart she lost.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write but I hope you guys like it even though it fails in comparison to the first. Its not at all prove read but I'll do it later so sorry for any mistakes, Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you to everyone that Reviewed the previous chapter it means alot as does this story. :)**


End file.
